Clashing Cliques
by Kiakatsu
Summary: This is a story/poem I had to write for English class, and it has Zim and Dib in it! Please read! It is fun!


Okay, I have to explain this before you start reading. This is a story written in rhyme, and it is based off the "Canterbury Tales". "The Canterbury Tales" is an old British story written in rhyme about many characters who go on a pilgrimage together and to pass the time they all tell a story. So I had to write my own story with 4 characters who I have to describe, and then one of the characters has to tell a story. This was a Brit. Lit. project, and since the story is based on Zim and Dib, I decided to post it. The first part is me introducing the characters who represent the 4 main cliques in school. The characters's personalities are very satirical and most people are a mix between two of them. Try to figure out who you are most related to. Please read because it is more interesting then it sounds. -X-KAT  
  
Clashing Cliques  
  
It was a Tuesday and the sun had just come up,  
  
When I walked on the bus after my coffee, a cup.  
  
There were four people aboard, different in style,  
  
They could hardly sit together for this short while.  
  
Closest to me was a girl, "gothic" by sight,  
  
her black boots were quite large and black shirt tight.  
  
She didn't look too happy, was all I could guess,  
  
I didn't know it was because her family was a mess.  
  
I must have been staring because she gave me a glare,  
  
So I stopped looking at her, she had given me a scare.  
  
But she wasn't all bad, like she wanted people to think,  
  
She was very artsy and could paint a picture in a wink.  
  
Next was a boy, a big guy to say the least.  
  
Most call him a jock, he was somewhat a beast  
  
He played football and rugby and hockey too.  
  
He would pick on the nerds, or anybody new.  
  
He wore a school jacket and a pair of Nike Air,  
  
but when it came to grades he really didn't care.  
  
Respect for him was high, but only by force.  
  
No one challenged him without a death wish, of course.  
  
In the back was a boy who was lengthy and slim,  
  
He liked computer games and could win on a whim.  
  
People called him a nerd, they wouldn't relent,  
  
because on test he always got 100 percent.  
  
His hair was all crazy, didn't care how it grew,  
  
hut his books were nice, and his calculator new.  
  
He was kind of conceited, but what did you expect,  
  
when his self-esteem suffered from lack of respect.  
  
His head was stuck in a book nearly all day,  
  
Math was his sport, sometimes for play.  
  
He was kind-hearted and resourceful, merely wanted to prove,  
  
that he held a place in this world, that no one could remove.  
  
Last was a girl who sat in the front,  
  
She was cheerful and ditzy, no football she could punt.  
  
She like to laugh at others for their crude fashion sense,  
  
and make them feel like losers, which made them tense.  
  
Her hair was too flashy and her clothes too small,  
  
She would hang out with "cute guys" or go to the mall.  
  
Some would call her a prep, and others a queen,  
  
but one thing was for certain, she could always make a scene.  
  
We were off to school on the bus, never saying a word  
  
when I got an idea, while thinking silence absurd.  
  
"Wait!" I said, "we shouldn't be so cold shouldered!"  
  
"We should share some good stories, before it gets colder."  
  
And by 'colder' I meant mentally, because it was awkward  
  
so they got my idea, and started looking skyward.  
  
They all gave a nod and I showed a big grin,  
  
"Time is a' wasting, so let the stories begin!"  
  
The Gothic girl cleared her throat, she was ready to start.  
  
She looked at every one of us, her eyes she would dart.  
  
"Now I will tell you a true story that I've only told a few.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if it ends up scaring you.  
  
"Listen closely and I will share a tale I heard from my friend Dib,  
  
It is a truth I have known to be true as early as the crib.  
  
Dib is a twelve-year-old boy and he is quite smart,  
  
He studies the paranormal, from his theories he can't part.  
  
He wears big glasses and his trench-coat is black,  
  
His black hair is spiked and a laptop is in his backpack.  
  
He researches aliens, bigfoot, and monsters as well,  
  
he will become the next Mulder, this I can tell.  
  
Then one day in his class, there was a new kid,  
  
It was an alien, he knew it, he almost blew his lid!  
  
The kid had green skin, and no ears or a nose,  
  
"He's here to take over the earth!" Dib did suppose.  
  
Dib needed to tell the world of his newfound discovery,  
  
But his peers called him crazy before he could make a recovery.  
  
"Why can't you see the truth?" he said "Are you all insane?"  
  
And all the children ignored him which filed him with pain.  
  
The alien was evil, this Dib could tell,  
  
His name was Zim and he couldn't blend in very well.  
  
He would talk often in third person and his ego was bloated,  
  
"I am Zim!" he would say, a cheap disguise he toted.  
  
Just some contacts and a wig to cover his antenna and big eyes,  
  
how he got away with it Dib couldn't guess, Zim was full lies.  
  
Zim did have an evil plot, he was an "Irkan" invader,  
  
From the planet "Irk" he came, the Tallests" were his sworn leaders.  
  
Dib's temper was rising, he couldn't let him get away,  
  
He wanted to stop Zim now, here, and today!  
  
"I'll make them see who you are. I'll show them what's true!"  
  
And Zim yelled back, "Not if I get rid of you!"  
  
Dib had a worried look when Zim gave a spooky grin,  
  
so he ran for his life knowing he might not win.  
  
He sprinted out of the school and into the city,  
  
to get away form Zim he had to be witty.  
  
He heard Zim's footsteps behind him so he took a short-cut,  
  
only to find himself in a dead-end ally with a mangy mutt.  
  
"Now no one will know my secret with you out of the way,  
  
This is," Zim concluded. "Probably the perfect day."  
  
So Dib stood strong, he didn't want to show his fear,  
  
but still his knees began to shake when Zim came near.  
  
Zim held a little gun in hand and was about to shoot,  
  
when rain started falling from above and hit his little boot.  
  
Zim hardly gave it any notice until it began to burn,  
  
the water was like acid to his skin and it filled him with concern.  
  
It started to hurt more and more and he began to scream,  
  
Forgetting all about hitting Dib with his laser beam.  
  
"This must be his weak point." Dib was thinking,  
  
while all his plans he was quickly linking.  
  
But at the time Dib just wanted to leave,  
  
because a towel was all he wanted to receive.  
  
Dib passed the little alien who was writhing on the ground,  
  
he felt sorry for his pain, and wanted to stop his screaming sound.  
  
So he took off his black trench coat and gave it to Zim,  
  
It was quite a thing for Dib to go out on a limb.  
  
Zim didn't know what to say as he held the coat over his head,  
  
He glanced at Dib and ran home before the rain made him dead.  
  
Dib smiled at the sky, knowing he made a difference that day,  
  
He wanted more time to protect the earth and now he had his way.  
  
One day he would stop Zim and his evil plot,  
  
So Dib thought out these things, not moving from his spot.  
  
"It's amazing," Dib said aloud, "how the earth now seems like a speck,  
  
Because we aren't alone anymore, I don't know what to expect."  
  
And he started to go home, a jogger's pace he was matching,  
  
little did Dib know that Zim was still watching.  
  
"The end" the gothic girl concluded, looking at our face,  
  
and we were already at school. Why? Of all places.  
  
We had to get off the bus and go to our classes.  
  
All five of us hurried because we didn't want passes.  
  
So then goth, the prep, the jock, and the nerd  
  
learned something new that day and never forgot a word.  
  
  
  
All right, there it is for ya'. It wasn't complete Zim but I really wanted people to read it. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
